The present invention relates to transistor devices and methods of forming thereof, and more specifically, to methods that form transistors using embedded stressors that can be, but not limited to, silicon germanium for PFET or silicon carbon for NFET. Embedded SiGe (eSiGe) or SiC source/drain regions have been found to dramatically improve channel mobility and are commonly used as a performance enhancement within transistor devices. The integration scheme described below offers several key enhancements, allowing for improved device performance and control.